The Silence of the Loud
by LoudLurker
Summary: Join me in writing a tragic story following a mentally distraught Lincoln Loud. You, the reader will play an important part in crafting this story!
1. Chapter 1

**The Silence of the Loud**

 _A story by: LoudLurker and friends_

Good evening reader, this will be a story unlike any other. I've spent a while coming up with ideas for this story and have finally made a decision. This story follows the sad life of Lincoln Loud, this version, our version of Lincoln Loud suffers from schizophrenia. Paranoid schizophrenia to be more specific, he is constantly harassed by the voices in his head, ridiculing him, warning him, assaulting him. These voices are going to dictate what happens in his life, they are going to be his guide through Royal Woods.

Now is where it gets interesting. I am not going to write the voices. I know what you're thinking, "But uncle LL, if you aren't going to write the scary voices then who is?" Fear not reader for YOU WILL WRITE THE VOICES! *GASP* Yes, that's right you, the readers will be writing the part of the voices in poor Lincoln's head.

PM me the details of what you would like the voices to say and I will get to work on it.

I will be starting the story as soon as people start leaving reviews on this chapter or PM me. If you would like to remain anonymous please inform me in the PM, otherwise you will be credited in the chapter.

RESTRICTIONS: I do not want this story to become a harem but if it does so be it. Remember, this is still an 11 year old boy with 11 year old boy capabilities. This means he does not have super powers or other supernatural abilities. This story will be rated 'M' to allow people to be as creative as possible, I will accept any ideas ranging from K to M.

Please be respectful of other people's ideas and keep in mind this is a group effort.

Let's get to work, shall we?


	2. The start of something beautiful

Chapter 1

 _The start of something beautiful_

It was a cold february Wednesday in Royal Woods Michigan, all across the neighborhood children laughed and played outside. Snowballs were thrown, toboggans were rode, and men made of snow were erected. Almost every child was enjoying this winter wonderland... almost.

In the Loud House a strange ritual is occurring, this ritual has been happening bi-weekly for the last 6 months. Lisa Loud, the prodigal child of the household, was giving checkups to all of the family members. This started because a doctor at the Royal Woods hospital misdiagnosed Lynn with meningitis. After that whole scare Lisa decided to take matters into her own hands and give each Loud (including herself) a physical every other week.

"Would the eldest Loud please transmit the youngest kin into my establishment."

The prodigy glanced up from her clipboard to see her siblings and Mother standing in the hallway with confused looks on their faces.

"Mother, can you take Lily into my room please?"

"Oh, right. Sorry dear. I couldn't understand you." Rita lifted the baby and wandered into Lisa's room.

"Will the rest of you please remain stationary until I am finished assessing our progenitor?"

A collective "Huh?" is heard from the crowd.

"Don't. Move."

Lisa entered the room, closing the door behind her. Flipping through papers attached to the clipboard the child asked rather mundane questions and her mother responded accordingly.

"Have you taken any drugs or alcohol since your last visit? Have you been exhibiting any flu-like symptoms? Have you had any trouble breathing or sleeping?"

The child circled her mother with a stethoscope and monitored her vitals whilst jotting them down in her notes. After the series of questioning and various pokes and prods Lisa returns to her mothers front.

"That is all mother, you may now vacate my abode."

Rita turns to leave

"Oh, and please request that Lori should be my next patient."

Rita exits the young scientists room, leaving Lisa and Lily behind.

Lori enters the room and goes through a very similar process as her mother. Next is Leni, followed by Luna, Luan, and Lynn.

As Lynn stormed out of the room crumpling up a note, she huffed.

"Lincoln, the brainiac wants you next. Be careful she'll ban you from doing anything fun." the jock snapped angrily.

Lincoln looked at his sister in confusion.

"Hmm?"

"She banned me from sports until next checkup! Apparently two concussions in a month is ' _detrimental to my mental wellbeing_ ' whatever that means!"

"Oh, umm if Lisa-"

"Screw Lisa! I don't need a four year old telling me how to live my life!"

Lynn stomped into her room. *SLAM*

Lincoln shrugged and walked into Lisa's room.

"Ah, my only male sibling. I trust you know what this is?" Lisa asks while flipping through her clip boarded papers.

"Uhh, yeah. It's our required physical, right?" The boy asks inquisitively.

"Precisely."

"Ow!" Lincoln grabs the back of his head and winces.

 _?: "She will open you like a melon, Lincoln. You must destroy her tools of evil!"_

"No, she's trying to help." Lincoln whispers

Lisa raises her head from the clipboard, "pardon me?"

"O-oh, it was nothing Lisa. Just ah, j-just a song stuck in my head heh. That's all."

Lisa approaches him and leans her face towards his, almost close enough to kiss him if she desired to.

Squinting, Lisa says, "You shouldn't lie to me Lincoln. I have an apt knowledge and understanding of psychology. I can tell when someone is lying just by the way they converse."

"I-I I'm sorry Lisa. Please don't tell!" The boy begs his sister

"Lincoln, I will not disclose this information to mother if you tell me what you are hiding."

 _Confidence: "Yo, Linc, Confidence here! Yeah, we don't talk much these days do we? Why are you letting this runt walk over you like a bug on the floor!? You are Lincoln Loud, you are the one in charge! Now, stand up for yourself and assert dominance!"_

Lincoln gets a flash of confusion on his face and whispers, "h-how do I do that?"

Lisa raises an eyebrow "how do you do what?"

 _Confidence: "Show her you mean business! Be Loud and proud!"_

The boy gets a determined look on his face and puffs out his chest, "Lisa! This is my business, not yours!" Lincoln shouts. "I will not be threatened by my little sister!"

Lisa flinches back "b-but I wasn't threateni-"

Lincoln stomps forward and pushes his face toward hers. "I will tell you what I want to tell you! Do you understand!?"

Lisa is quivering "I-I'm sorry Lin-"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

"YES! YES, I'm sorry! I understand!"

Lincoln took a step back and smiled, "Now, where were we sis?"

Lisa, mortified by what happened rushes past Lincoln. "S-sorry, I need to use the bathroom!" The little genius charges into the bathroom and slams the door behind herself.

"H-hey, she looked scared. Are you sure I should have done that?"

 _Confidence: "She's not scared buddy, she's so happy she was shaking! You did great!"_

"Well, if you really think so."

 _Confidence: "Lincoln, I don't just think so, I know so! I'm confident in that! Hahaa, I'm funnier than that beaver you call a sister!"_

"Heh, I don't know. Luan can be pretty funny."

 _?: "Do it now Lincoln, destroy her instruments of doom! She will be the end of all of us!"_

"I'm not listening to you! Those are important to her!"

 _?: "More important than us?"_

"No! W-well I mean yes. I-I don't know!"

 _?: "Aww come on Linc, at least destroy one thing for us. Do that and we will leave you be."_

The boy approached her workbench and picked up a full test tube rack housing various liquids.

 _? : "All you have to do is drop it Lincoln. Just. Drop. It."_

"But she will be mad. She works so hard on this stu-."

 _?: "DROP IT!"_

"AHH!" The boy screams and drops the whole rack, smashing and spilling almost every vial.

 _?: "As we promised, we will now leave you alone. Thank you."_

Lisa, in the bathroom washing her face; "What in Galileo's telescope got into that boy? He was borderline primal! Well, whatever it is, I need to find out." Lisa puts her glasses back on and heads for her room.

"Lisaaa! Lincoln broke something!" Lola yelled as she exited the bathroom.

"What are you talking about?"

"We heard yelling and then you ran to the bathroom." Lana stated.

"Yes, and then a scream followed by a smash." Lucy added

"Danke." Lisa said, passing the three remaining siblings.

Lisa opened the door and immediately felt sick. The first thing she noticed was her project, smashed on the ground.

"Lisa! I-I can explain! H-he told me you were going to hurt me if I didn't!"

The prodigy dropped to her knees, adjacent to the mess on the floor.

"Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease." She whispered. "I had the cure to Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease. I was going to win a Nobel prize for that." Her face reddened and eyes began to tear up, filling with droplets of bitter hate.

"Why would you deprive humanity of such a thing like this!? What compelled you to destroy what is considered by many to be a modern day MIRACLE!?" The toddler screamed and began slamming her fists into Lincoln's leg.

"WHY WHY WHY!?"

Lincoln bent down and picked her up, embracing her in a hug. "Lisa! I'm so sorry! H-he wouldn't leave me alone!"

Lisa sobbed into his shirt, "Who! Who wouldn't leave you alone!? You are the only male in this household!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" He held her away from his chest and looked her in the eyes, tears streaming down their faces. "I-I don't know. It's hard to explain."

Lisa Sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes and pried herself from Lincoln's grasp.

"Please *sniff* Please tell me what's been going on." She said while wiping her glasses on her shirt.

"I. I hear things." He starts, "sometimes I hear people talking when there's nobody around."

Lisa flips open a notepad.

"Continue."

The boy sits on the foot of her bed. "They, they tell me to do things. T-they call me names and hurt me if I don't."

Lisa nods

"Not ALL of them are mean though *chuckle* there's actually a funny one who calls himself Confidence. He actually told me to stand up to you."

*tap*

Lisa drops her pen. "L-Lincoln? Were you in control? Were you in control when you assaulted me?"

Lincoln quickly stood up. "I did not ASSAULT you! I was defending myself from your ridiculous threat!"

Lisa steps back, tripping over the test tube rack and nearly falling in the pile of broken glass.

"Lincoln stop! You're frightening me." Lisa whimpered

Lisa saw him approaching and clenched her eyes, dropping to her knees on the floor. She felt a hot hand rest on the top of her head and flinched, preparing for the worst.

Lincoln ran his hand through her hair and bent down on one knee. "Shhhh. It's okay, big brother isn't going to hurt you."

Lisa slowly opened her eyes and looked at Lincoln. He had a peaceful, calming expression on his face. Lincoln placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled it toward himself, planting a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Lincoln." Lisa whispered.

"Yeah?"

"We need to have a talk."

Well, I think that just about wraps up chapter 1! What do people think? I'm having a lot of fun writing this, and having help from the audience makes it even more entertaining.

If you didn't see your suggestion here worry not, I have read it! And it will be going into the story! A couple people sent me their suggestion and I could not respond to them because they were guest accounts. If you want me to write more about your 'voice' it has to be through an account I can respond to so we can communicate. If we cannot communicate you will still get your 'voice' but I will not be able to credit you or do a whole lot with it.

So far I have used two 'voice' suggestions.

 _Accountless- ?_

 _Exotos135- Confidence_

Exotos, I'm sure that's not what you intended to happen but I took some creative liberty to spice up the story, please forgive me.

Every voice in the story has potential to become a recurring pseudo-character, if you want me to stop using your 'voice' or do not like what I have done with it please inform me and I will cease and desist immediately.

Thank you to all who are participating! Let me know how you like it and what you think of this idea.

LoudLurker


	3. More Than Meets the I

Chapter 2

 _More than meets the "I"_

Hey! The reception so far has been awesome! Thank you everyone for participating in this story so far. Don't worry if you don't see your 'voice' yet, everyone will have their time to shine! As for now though, enjoy the story!

Lincoln and Lisa sit adjacent to each other, picking up the broken glass from the floor.

"Hey Lis?" The boy quietly utters

"Yes?"

"What was this the cure for again? I've never heard of it."

*sigh* "Well dear brother, it _was_ the cure for Creutzfeldt–Jakob disease. It's a transmissible spongiform encephalopathy."

His eyebrow raises in confusion, "a transmi-"

"A transmissible spongiform encephalopathy. It's a contagious prion disorder very similar to bovine spongiform encephalopathy but it affects us instead of cows."

The confused look on his face remains.

"I-I still don't follow Lisa, can you dumb it down a little bit more?"

"It's mad cow disease for people."

Lincoln's eyes widen, "O-oh, and is-is it dangerous?"

"Quite. Once infected you have a ten percent survival rate." A hand goes to Lincoln's mouth and a look of horror spreads across his face.

"One year."

"Huh?"

"Once infected the host has a ten percent chance to survive one year. The disease is always fatal."

Tears begin to well up in the boys eyes "H-how many people could this have saved?"

The child adjusted her glasses. "Thankfully, this is a rare disease. It only affects roughly 300 persons per year. I know it's morbid to say, but it could have been worse."

A look of pain spreads across Lincoln's face, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed on the floor.

"LINCOLN!" Lisa screamed and lunged for her supine brother.

Lincoln could hear rushing water and what sounded like a distant scream as his head hit the floor.

"L-Lisa?" The boy murmured, sitting up and rubbing his sore head.

As Lincoln opened his eyes he saw, or more accurately didn't see, complete darkness. This place was an assault on Lincoln's senses. No longer was he on the carpet of his youngest sisters' room, no longer could he smell the pungent scent of babies and antiseptic. Even though the smell of babies and antiseptic was not a pleasant one, it was delicious compared to what invaded his nostrils now.

The fetid stench of sulfur and rot attacks Lincoln's senses, his eyes watering and nose burning with the evil vapors. Under him he could feel slimy yet hard masses, some long and cylindrical while others were flat and smooth or sharp.

" _Lincoln…"_ A soft hoarse voice could be heard echoing through the chamber.

"W-who are you!? Whe-where am I!?" Lincoln scrambles to his feet and frantically looks for the voice.

" _We are Azrael, child."_

"A-Azrael? Who are you?"

" _Child, dear simple child. We are the angel of death,_ עזראל _or The Help of God in your tongue."_

Lincoln could feel a presence bearing down on him, like a heavy weight resting on his chest constricting his breathing.

"W-what's happening?" he managed to whisper in his tight exhale. "Why me?" Fire churned in the boys lungs, gasping for breath Lincoln clawed at his throat trying desperately to suck in air.

" _Just rest now child, soon you will be with the others. We have much work to do."_

"Lincoln, can you hear me?" Lisa's voice could be heard. "Lincoln, if you can hear me I need you to show me a sign."

Lincoln opened his eyes revealing his room, occupied by Lisa and Clyde. "Where is everyone?" Lincoln said, sitting up in bed.

"I have asked the bulk of the family to remain elsewhere until you are feeling better. Lincoln, I will be monitoring your activity, actions, speech, and the such. I must ask you to stay in your room for now and do what you would normally do on a relaxing Saturday afternoon."

"O-ok? But if you want me to rest why is Clyde here? No offense buddy."

Lisa bites the end of her pen, "Hmm well I guess one person isn't going to cause that much of a problem, just please keep the roughhousing to a minimum."

"Don't worry Lincoln, we can just read comic books or play video games until you start feeling better." Clyde pats Lincoln on the back. "Thanks buddy, I can always count on you."

Lisa writes down a couple lines on her clipboard and heads for the door. "Remember boys, I will be monitoring your every action and will check up on you periodically."

"Ok Lisa, see ya later." The white haired boy smiled and waved.

With Lisa out of the room the two boys had the rest of the day to hang around and do pretty much anything they wanted to do. Lincoln, out of respect of his friend decided not to take off his clothes to read his comics.

"Hey, Lincoln, I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back." Lincoln, enthralled in a book just nods.

" _Psst Lincoln. Hey Lincoln."_ The confused boy looks around. _"Down here silly, don't you recognize my voice?"_ Lincoln looks down and sees his stuffed rabbit Bun-Bun except something was… Off.

Bun-Bun's soft features were gone, instead he had matted greasy fur and his black plastic eyes are a milky grey glazed over look in his eyes. "B-Bun-Bun? What happened to you?"

The stuffed rabbits head turned towards Lincoln and looked into his eyes, the rabbits expressionless face grew a sharp toothy smile. The rabbits jagged yellow teeth tore through the cloth once suppressing them, dripping with saliva.

 _Bun-Bun: "Come closer Lincoln, I want something from you."_ The boy slowly inched away from the demonic rabbit. "N-no I think I-I'm fine over here."

 _Bun-Bun: "But Lincoln, all I want is a little hug. Don't make me come to you, you won't like it."_

Lincoln stood up from the bed and approached the door, he turned around and tried the handle… Locked.

 _Bun-Bun: "Liiiincoooln, all I wanted was a hug Lincoln."_

The boy turned around and saw the rabbit had moved, it was sitting upright at the edge of his bed.

 _Bun-Bun: "Now, I want… Something more."_

In that moment Bun-Bun lunged at the shaken boy, throttling Lincoln's neck. The stuffed animals small appendages squeezed around the child's throat, cutting off his airway.

"Ahck-L-let g-gah." A faint cracking could be heard coming from Linc's windpipe as the animals grip tightened. It's toothy grin widened as it brought it's face closer to the strangled child's.

 _Bun-Bun: "How about a kiss?"_

Lincoln dropped to his knees, beginning to lose consciousness the sadistic grin of the stuffed rabbit seemed to twist and contort in ways that hurt his mind he could not comprehend what he was witnessing.

*Thud*

"Ugh my head." Lincoln sat up, rubbing his temples with his palms. He quickly remembered what had happened and got to his feet immediately looking for the rabbit.

"Uh hey buddy, are you ok?" Clyde worriedly asked his friend. "N-No! Bun-Bun attacked me!"

Clyde chuckled, "What are you talking about? Is your head ok Lincoln?" Lincoln frantically looked around for the sinister stuffed animal.

"Where is Bun-Bun?" Lincoln asked. "He's right where he always is, at the foot of your bed." Lincoln looked over and saw Bun-Bun sitting up against his headboard, he had returned to his original state of being.

"C-Clyde, could you please throw Bun-Bun away?" Clyde raised an eyebrow, "But isn't he your favorite stuffed animal? Your dad gave him to you, Lincoln." Lincoln's eyes welled up with tears as he remembered the great times he had with his father.

"O-ok, could you at least give it to Lisa to examine?" The boy nodded, grabbed Bun-Bun, and headed for the door.

"Clyde, wait!" His friend stopped halfway through the doorway. "I-if Lisa doesn't find anything _wrong_ with Bun-Bun, could you bring him to Lucy?" Clyde nodded. As his friend left the room Lincoln looked at himself in the mirror, there were no marks on his neck much to his surprise.

Alright, I think that is the end of chapter 2! Let me know how you're liking it so far, I know I'm having a bunch of fun.

I am loving the suggestions people are giving me, some of them are very dark and disturbing while others are more light hearted and cheerful. How is everyone liking the story so far? Do you like the way it's playing out, are you satisfied with my take on your 'voice'? Just leave it in a review or a PM, thanks a lot!

 _Tamashi Horo: Azrael_

 _Guest: Bun-Bun_

Every 'voice' in the story has potential to become a recurring pseudo-character, if you do not like what I am doing with your suggestion or want me to stop just let me know and I will stop tout suite.

Thank you to everyone participating and reading, I am loving this story and I hope you are as well.

LoudLurker


End file.
